


Sunset and Sunrise

by Wolf_dog



Series: Elizabeth [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin, Ealdor, Ellie is a sweetie, M/M, Magic, Parenthood, Top Arthur, Uther's not a bad guy, death of Uther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_dog/pseuds/Wolf_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Merlin and Ellie have been living in peace in Ealdor. Two years on from when Arthur found them, knights come from Camelot to collect them, informing them that the king is sick. </p><p> </p><p>Part of a series, please go read the other's first :) They're all basically fluff :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset and Sunrise

Arthur was a great father to Elizabeth. He played with her, and gave her extra sweets when he thought Merlin wasn’t looking, but he also respected the firm rules that Merlin had set down. It took Arthur a little while to get his head around the magic – both his and Elizabeth’s. It was understandable, because, after all, his father had raised him under the belief that magic was bad. But, Arthur accepted it fairly quickly, and Merlin was relieved.

Merlin continued working the fields in Ealdor with his mother, content with the fact that he knew Arthur was watching over and playing with their little girl. When little Ellie was sleeping, Arthur would come visit Merlin in the field and distract him with a home-made lunch and kisses. Arthur wasn’t the best cook, but he tried his best and eventually began making tasty lunches for Merlin and Hunith.

At night, they cuddled together on Merlin’s too-hard bed, arms wrapped around each other with Ellie mostly lying on top of them. It was comfortable and warm, and Arthur was constantly touching Merlin and never letting him stray far. Merlin knew that his previous disappearance made Arthur paranoid, but the constant attention was nice.

Occasionally, Merlin would catch Arthur gazing towards Camelot with a wistful expression. Merlin knew that Arthur didn’t regret leaving Camelot to find him and Ellie (Arthur often told him this), but he also knew that Arthur missed Camelot and being a prince. Arthur would have been a great and fair king. Merlin knew Arthur missed the luxuries of having a comfortable bed to sleep on each night and having feasts and looking out for his people and training the knights of Camelot.

Ealdor was a simple town with simple comforts, ones that Arthur wasn’t used to. If he could, he would send Arthur back without a moment’s hesitation, but he was selfish and he knew that Arthur wouldn’t go. Arthur may miss Camelot, but he simply refused to leave Merlin and Elizabeth.

*.*.*.

They spent two years as a happily family before Camelot knights appeared in Ealdor. Merlin was working in the fields at the time and didn’t notice at first until he heard Ellie scream and Arthur shout angrily at someone to let go of him.

Dropping his shovel, Merlin raced off, finding Arthur and Ellie near the forest at the edge of Ealdor. Knights had grips on Arthur and were dragging him off, whilst Ellie was crying and screaming on the floor, in a panic.

Merlin swept over and scooped up his girl, clutching her to him and shouted, “ _Let go of him!”_ His magic weaved out and tripped the guards.

Instantly, Arthur shook them off and raced back to Merlin and Ellie, gently taking Ellie from Merlin and soothing her softly and rocking her. Furious, Merlin stalked forward, advancing on the guards.

“Who do you think you are? That is your prince! Do not treat him in such a way, you idiots!” Merlin snarled, “You have no reason to be on Mercia land!”

Sir Leon stepped forward, looking shocked to see Merlin, but was quick to regain his composure. “The king is sick, Merlin. We were instructed to find the prince and return him at all costs. The king is on his deathbed and wishes to speak to his son one last time.”

Merlin blinked in shock. The king was dying? Turning, he looked at Arthur, who looked torn.

Turning his back on Sir Leon, Merlin took Elizabeth from Arthur and looked up at him. “You need to go with them,” Merlin said quietly, “You’ll regret it if you don’t go, I know you will.”

Arthur looked down at him. “I won’t leave you, Merlin. I won’t be separated from you again,” Arthur told him, voice strained.

Merlin shook his head and gave a small smile. “We’re not going anywhere. Right, Ellie?” Merlin asked, looking down at their little girl and kissing her curly head.

“No. I don’t want papa to go!” Ellie wailed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Papa will never leave you,” Arthur promised fiercely, dipping his head and kissing both of Ellie’s cheeks and blowing raspberries on her forehead until she giggled and swatted his face with her chubby hand.

Looking up at Merlin, Arthur grinned. “Come with us, Merlin! We can all go back to Camelot! Together!” Arthur exclaimed eagerly, straightening.

Merlin hesitated, glancing behind Arthur to gaze at Ealdor. “Merlin! We can be together! When I’m king, you won’t have to hide and worry, I swear it! Out little girl can grow up in the castle!” Arthur sounded pleading.

Looking back into those blue eyes, Merlin sighed and gave a wry smile. “I can never say no when you look at me like that,” Merlin said with fond amusement.

Grinning in victory, Arthur kissed Merlin sweetly on the lips and then on his forehead. “Great! It’s settled then.”  Arthur said, then turned back to the knights who were staring at them in shock, “Give us a few minutes to say goodbye and pack our things!”

Without waiting for the knights to respond, Arthur whirled around and grabbed Merlin’s shoulders, propelling him forward towards Hunith’s home.

“Guess we’re going to Camelot, sweetie. You’ll be a princess!” Merlin told Ellie with an amused smile.

She beamed up at him. “Can I have a horsie?” She asked, and Arthur laughed.

“You can have a horse,” Arthur confirmed.

*.*.*.

A few days later, and they were in Camelot. Arthur moved all their things back into his old room in the palace, and threw Ellie on the bed and jumped on next to her, tickling her and growling playful.

Arthur was in such a great mood, but Merlin couldn’t help but feel nervous. In Ealdor, he was free to use his magic, free to be with Arthur openly. In Camelot, everything was different. Merlin hated it. In Camelot, magic was restricted and even the mere idea of a prince and a serving boy was laughable.

If Arthur hadn’t been, well, _Arthur_ , and hadn’t been longing for Camelot for so long, Merlin would never have returned. Sure, he missed Gaiuss and Gwen and all the rest, but they would be restricted here until Arthur became King.

Arthur would never return to Ealdor, Merlin knew that. His mother had known when they’d said their goodbyes to her, and she’d whispered good luck into his ear and gave him a knowing smile. Arthur’s sense of loyalty and justice would keep him in Camelot as King, just as it would keep Merlin by his side. Even if he was restricted, Merlin wouldn’t be able to bear being away from him again. And, he wouldn’t rob Ellie of her other father.

As they rode on horses back to Camelot, Arthur on one horse and Merlin and Ellie on another as the guards surrounded them, Merlin stared at Arthur’s back, contemplating. Arthur looked so at home already, more at ease. His familiar arrogance was returning with every stride closer to Camelot. Worse, Arthur was lighting up in a way that Merlin hadn’t seen back in Ealdor. Sure, Arthur had laughed and smiled and teased, but this was different. Arthur had never truly felt at home in Ealdor, Merlin realised with a pang.

Sighing, he bent his head and pressed a kiss to Ellie’s head, and she instantly complained, “Dad- _dy_!” The five year old huffed, swatting his cheek with her long-fingered hand, “I’m getting too old for kisses!”

Merlin smiled warmly, “You can never be too old for kisses,” he informed her, then lifted his head and caught sight of Arthur watching them with a fond expression, and Merlin lifted his voice to include the prince, “Right, daddy?”

Arthur grinned, slowing his horse down until they were side by side. “Never too old for kisses,” he agreed, and leaned across in his saddle and kissed Merlin across the mouth as if to prove his point.

Ellie squealed, shoving at Arthur’s chest, causing Merlin and Arthur to chuckle in amusement as they broke apart. “Daddies! That’s groooosss!” Ellie complained, crossing her arms over her chest with a frown.

Merlin exchanged an amused look with Arthur. The knights seemed to be doing their best to ignore them and give them some semblance of privacy which Merlin thoroughly appreciated.

“Here, why don’t you ride with daddy for a while?” Arthur suggested, holding out his arms. “Your other daddy looks a bit tired.”

Merlin blinked, surprised, and then grinned sheepishly. Of course Arthur had noticed. Ellie was nodding her head eagerly and already squirming.

Chuckling, Merlin picked her up with a soft grunt and handed her over to Arthur, who wrapped an arm around her middle and placed her in his lap. Leaning over, Arthur gave Merlin a final kiss (much to Ellie’s loudly-proclaimed disgust) and then grinned at Merlin before spurring his horse and racing off with Ellie squealing in delight.

*.*.*.

When they stopped for the night, Merlin and Arthur and Elizabeth all curled up together under a blanket. Arthur was spooning Merlin from behind, and Ellie was wrapped up in Merlin’s arms. This was how they spent every night, with Ellie passed out and inelegantly snoring as her blonde curls fanned out on and around her face, and Merlin and Arthur talking in quiet murmurs and exchanging kisses every so often.

It had been quiet for a while – beside the crackle of the fire and the soft sounds of the knights around them – before Merlin quietly spoke, “I’m going to miss Ealdor.”

Merlin could feel Arthur’s frown against his neck. “What do you mean? We’re going to go back,” Arthur told him.

“No, Arthur, we aren’t,” Merlin said gently, sighing and closing his eyes, “After your father goes, you’ll be King. You won’t leave your kingdom in need. Camelot needs you more than I.”

Arthur pulled his head back and examined him, and when he spoke, his voice was slightly fearful, “You’re not leaving me again, are you?”

Merlin stiffened in surprised and turned to glare at Arthur, “Don’t be a dollophead,” he scolded, “Of course not! I could no more leave you than I can fly. Once was more than enough. I shan’t make the same mistake twice. Besides,” Merlin added with a fond chuckle, “Ellie would never let me. She’d scream and wail and march me back to your side.”

Arthur relaxed behind him and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s cheek. “Good. When I’m King, you won’t need to hide your powers. I’ll protect you and all other magic doers. As long as it’s used for good and harmless things, magic will be allowed. Those who use it for bad will be punished accordingly. Death for the most extreme crimes like murder,” Arthur murmured into his ear, and Merlin stilled.

Not that he was surprised by this, but to hear Arthur say it was absolutely wonderful. “I love you,” Merlin sighed contentedly, and turned his head to brush his lips against Arthur’s, murmuring, “And next time we get some time alone, I’ll prove how much.” Pressing his hips backwards and rolling them, Merlin smirked as Arthur groaned and buried his face in Merlin’s neck, lightly nipping and kissing the pale skin there.

They hadn’t had sex since the first time, since they couldn’t with little Ellie sharing their bed. But, in Camelot, they could use the room adjoining Arthur’s that was meant for servants. Once Ellie was asleep, she slept like the dead and it was unlikely she would wake up.

“You’ll be the death of me, Merlin,” Arthur groaned, and Merlin laughed softly.

Settling comfortably in Arthur’s arms, Merlin leant back against his prince and slipped easily into sleep.

*.*.*.

Merlin stirred as Arthur shifted along his back. From the brightness he could see from under his closed eyelids, Merlin guessed it to be dawn already. The camp around them was stirring, and Arthur rubbed a tan hand along Merlin’s stomach, causing the warlock to hum happily.

“Time to wake up, sleepy head,” Arthur whispered in his ear.

“’s not morning till I get my morning kisses,” Merlin mumbled, peeking open his eyes and smiling sleepily up at Arthur’s relaxed face.

Arthur laughed softly before bending down and obliging him, pressing slow, sweet kisses to Merlin’s lips. Merlin closed his eyes on a happy sigh, slowly waking up under Arthur’s affections. They kissed slowly for a while, before the clearing of someone’s throat broke them apart. Opening his eyes once more, Merlin saw Sir Leon looking _extremely_ uncomfortable and shifting about.

“We need to leave, my lord,” Sir Leon addressed Arthur.

Arthur sat up and stretched out, nodding. “Yes, alright. Prepare the horses and we’ll be over in a moment,” Arthur instructed, waving his hand in a dismissal Sir Leon seemed relieved to have.

Carefully sliding his arms out from under his baby girl, Merlin sat up as well. Ellie generally didn’t wake for another few hours, and Merlin wanted to keep her asleep for as long as possible. Like Arthur, she wasn’t a morning person and could become exceptionally cranky if woken too early or in the wrong way.

“I’ll carry Ellie, can you pack away the blanket?” Merlin asked, looking over at Arthur.

“Of course,” Arthur responded, and pecked Merlin on the temple before standing up.

Whilst Arthur packed up the blanket, Merlin slid his arms under Ellie, supporting her head and lifted her upright. She was getting heavier and bigger, almost too big to carry. He still remembered when she’d first been born – covered with blood, eyes shut and wailing at the top of her lungs. Merlin remembered holding her and supporting her head, and thinking that she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Smiling fondly, Merlin stood, letting her head loll against his shoulder as he made his way over to the horses.  He went over to the horse he was riding yesterday and gave the gentle mare a pat. She blew hot air at him and nuzzled Ellie gently. Smiling, he glanced around a moment before his eyes flashed gold and the Earth under his feet raised enough for him to get into the saddle before settling back to its previous level.

Arthur joined them shortly and they were on their way, riding side by side with Ellie dead asleep.

*.*.*.

Ellie stirred as they reached Camelot a few hours later. She was still draped over him, but she grumbled, turning her head to the side and catching sight of Arthur. Arthur beamed at her and leant over, kissing her forehead, “Morning, sleepy!” Arthur teased with a wide grin.

Merlin glanced over at him, then at the curly head and kissed the soft blonde curls.

Ellie mumbled something incoherently. “What was that, sweetie?” Merlin asked.

“Too old for kisses,” she repeated louder, causing Merlin to laugh.

“And what did I tell you yesterday?” Merlin asked her with a grin.

Ellie sighed heavily. “’You can never be too old for kisses’,” she quoted, lifting her head from his shoulder and rolling her eyes. “You guys are such slag-rags.”

Merlin blinked. Glancing over at Arthur, the prince met his gaze and shrugged. “What’s a … ‘slag-rag’?” Merlin questioned with a slight frown.

“Saps. Uncool saps,” Ellie explained with a cheeky grin, “I made it up myself!”

“She learnt that from you,” Arthur said in amusement. “You’re always making up words.”

Merlin rolled his eyes fondly, “Well, sometimes normal words just don’t do it justice. Right, Ellie?” Merlin looked down at his precious little princess.

“Right, dad,” she agreed with a nod and a grin.

The horses stopped in front of the castle, and Merlin looked up, lips thinning into a line as he gazed up at the castle.

Arthur hopped off his horse agilely, then reached out and plucked Elizabeth from Merlin’s grasp so Merlin could hop down as well.

Merlin slowly clambered off his horse and gave the mare a final pat. Grasping Ellie’s hand, he followed her and Arthur up the steps and to the King’s room.

The King was in a pitiful state. He was pale and his cheeks were sallow, the hair on his head thin and few, and the bags under his eyes deep and dark.

“Do you want to be alone?” Merlin asked Arthur softly as he watched Arthur tense as he took in his father’s condition.

“No,” the answer was quick and sharp, as was the grip to his free hand.

With Ellie holding one hand and Arthur the other, they made their way to the King’s side to pay their final respects.

Despite his view on magic, Merlin knew Uther had always tried to be a good father to Arthur. He’d done as best as he could, raising Arthur without a mother and being burdened by the weights of a kingdom on his shoulders. He was a strong man, and to see him in this state must devastate Arthur.

Glancing at Arthur, he gently freed his hand from Arthur’s, and then wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist. Picking up Ellie, he placed her on his hip. Sensing the sombre mood, she stayed quiet and gazed around the chambers.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin’s shoulders and drew him close, shooting the warlock a look of gratefulness.

The King seemed barely aware of them. His eyes were open, but barely focused. He didn’t seem to see Merlin or Elizabeth, just his son.

“Arthur,” Uther sighed, and a small peaceful smile played on his lips. “My son.”

“Father,” Arthur responded, drawing closer to the bed and clutching Merlin tighter to his body.

“I have much to say to you, Arthur. First, I am sorry. Sorry for everything,” Uther paused, wheezing for breath. “Also… I wish to tell you how much I love you. You are my only son… and my greatest accomplishment. I’m proud of you, Arthur. Always… remember.”

With a final wheeze of breath, Uther lay still on the bed.

“Father?” Arthur asked, then repeated louder, distraught, “Father!”

“He’s gone, sire,” a voice came from the corner, startling all of them.

Turning, Merlin caught sight of Gaiuss. He’d aged, and looked weary, but smiled at them. Merlin returned the smile hesitantly. Arthur didn’t seem to notice, staring at his father.

Setting Ellie down, she clung to his leg as Merlin turned and drew Arthur into an embrace. At least they were in a mostly private space.

Arthur pressed his face into Merlin’s neck, and Merlin gently carded the fingers of one hand through Arthur’s hair whilst the other was wrapped around Arthur’s waist and keeping him close.

“He’s gone,” Arthur choked out.

“I know,” Merlin soothed.

“He’s… dead.”

“Yes, love. But you’ll always have me and Ellie, no matter what. I promise,” Merlin whispered into his ear.

Arthur’s broad shoulders shuddered, and strong arms wrapped around Merlin, squeezing him tightly, as if making sure he really was there, but no tears fell. Not yet. Merlin knew Arthur more than anyone, and he knew that the tears would only fall when they were safely in bed.

*.*.*.

Uther was buried that day, and Arthur crowned King. Arthur gave a speech to the people about magic, warning them that crimes committed with magic would be punished, but using magic was no longer an offense.

They explained to Gaiuss, Gwen and Morgana why they’d run away, and Ellie wrapped the entire kingdom around her little fingers.

That night, curled up in Arthur’s bed, Arthur wrapped his arms around his family and sobbed. He cried for his father and his loss. He cried and cried and cried, because Merlin and Ellie were there with him, and as long as they were there, he didn’t need to be strong. He could be as weak as he wanted, and they’d always be there and never judge him.

Ellie got her horse, and they ruled the kingdom fairly. Everyone loved Arthur, and everyone loved Ellie, just as Merlin had known they would. A year on, and Ellie had a new little sister to play with. They called her Melody, and she was quick to wrap the kingdom around her tiny fingers as well.

Life was good in Camelot.


End file.
